


LiveJournal Icons: Divergent, Awake, Andromeda & Roswell

by I Used To Be an Artist (scribblemyname)



Series: LiveJournal Icons [5]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Awake (TV), Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Roswell (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Portraits, Combat, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Icons, LiveJournal, TV Quote, Tattoos, abnegation, dauntless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/I%20Used%20To%20Be%20an%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 LiveJournal icons from miscellaneous fandoms, including character portraits and a tv quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LiveJournal Icons: Divergent, Awake, Andromeda & Roswell

**Author's Note:**

> Use with or without credit, as you like.

Misc. Icons

01–03. Divergent Movie  
04\. Divergent Trilogy: Natalie Prior  
05\. Andromeda TV Series  
06–07. Roswell/X-Men Crossover  
08\. Awake TV Series 01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  | 


End file.
